happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Best Solar
Best Solar is an episode of HTFF. In this episode, the citizens prepare for a rare astronomical event, a solar eclipse. But what happens when the Moon blocks out the Sun? Roles Starring: * Celeste * Sniffles Featuring: * Josh * Daydream * Bogey * The Alien * Flaky * Giggles Appearances: * The Mole * The Ghost * Lazy * Smith * Lumpy * Cuddles Part 1 Sniffles has finished assembling his new hi-tech telescope. He nods with approval, knowing that he completed another great invention. Meanwhile, at Celeste's house, Celeste was making breakfast before checks the calendar. She saw that today is going to be a total solar eclipse. She cheers with excitement and begins building a pinhole projector, so she can watch it safely. Daydream notices Sniffles telescope and tells the scientist what is going on. Sniffles replies that there is going to be a solar eclipse soon. Daydream was worried about a bad omen that might happen upon totality. He walks to a nearby tree, feeling intrepid. Josh hears about the eclipse on television and dusts off the special glasses he had for the August 11 1999 eclipse. In space, the Moon moves to the left and reaches the Sun. Back on Earth, Celeste notices the skies becoming dim. She looks in her pinhole projector and sees the Moon beginning to block the Sun's light and cheers again. Sniffles puts a solar filter on his telescope lens and begins to look at the Sun. The skies dimmed more and more as the chunk got bigger until it forms a crescent with the Sun. Josh watches the eclipse with his sister. Daydream looks at the eclipse and is soon worried that something is eating up the Sun. The skies slowly darken as the Moon reaches the Bailey's Beads stage. Lazy notices the sky turning dark and he falls asleep. Just as the Moon reaches the Diamond Ring stage, a UFO whizzes by. Daydream notices the flying saucer and feels frightened. The Mole tries to see the eclipse, but he can't because he is blind. Whilst driving, Lumpy loses vision of the road and crashes into a tree. Cuddles soon followed. The Moon reaches totality (where the Sun's corona blasts out from behind), amazing many citizens. Smith stares at the totality until his eyes catch fire and melt. Part 2 The UFO lowers onto the ground and powers down. The one flying out of the UFO is proven to be The Alien. Giggles, amazed at The Alien, walks up to it and interacts with it. The Alien speaks in its native language, and Giggles tries speaking to The Alien in a similar manner, not understanding what The Alien is actually saying. As a result, The Alien starts yelling in its own language. Giggles does the same, and The Alien zaps Giggled to death with its out-of-this-world laser gun in anger. Everyone sees this and scream in fright. Flaky tries to make a run for it, but The Alien fires a net at Flaky from its net gun, slicing Flaky to pieces. Sniffles takes out a translator and can fully understand what The Alien is saying. Sniffles tells The Alien that they were watching a solar eclipse, and The Alien tells Sniffles the same thing. The Alien also tells him that its UFO ran out of power, and that The Alien needs some fuel. Sniffles handed The Alien some kerosene, and The Alien thanks him. Daydream suspects The Alien had something to do with the solar eclipse, so he grabs The Alien's net gun and fires a net at it, trapping The Alien in a net. Sniffles tells Daydream that The Alien comes in peace, but Daydream tells him that The Alien killed Flaky and Cuddles, making Sniffles suspicious of The Alien's real intentions. The Alien tries telling Sniffles to free him from the net, which Sniffles reluctantly does. The Alien pats Sniffles on the back and explains its backstory to him. Sniffles sheds a tear, along with Celeste and Daydream. The Ghost and Bogey come out from a cave, scaring Sniffles and the others. The Alien fires a laser at Bogey, blowing him up and the wall behind him. He sucks The Ghost up into an alien vacuum, causing The Alien to periodically take the form of The Ghost. The Alien thens gets out of its disguise. The eclipse ends, and The Alien thanks Sniffles for helping it in its time of need. The Alien enters its UFO, and everyone waves to it, bidding it farewell. As The Alien flies away, Celeste sees a meteor flying through the sky through her telescope. The meteor hits The Alien's UFO, causing it to crash. It falls on Sniffles, Daydream and Celeste, crushing them. The episode ends with Lazy waking up after it becomes bright, with a bit of the debris hitting Lazy on the head. Deaths *Lumpy and Cuddles crash into a tree. *Smith's eyes melt. *Giggles is zapped to death by a laser. *Flaky is sliced by a net. *Bogey is blown up. *The Ghost is sucked into a vacuum. *Sniffles, Daydream and Celeste are crushed by The Alien's UFO. *The Alien dies in the crash. Trivia * This episode was made in celebration of the Solar Eclipse that occurred on March 20th 2015. *Flaky died in a similar way to her death in "Ski Ya', Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya'". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 63 Episodes